Mary Kornman (actress)
Biography Character: Mary Birthday: December 27, 1915 Place of Birth: Idaho Falls, Idaho Date of Death: July 1, 1973 Place of Death: Glendale, California First Short: Young Sherlocks or The Big Show Last Short: The Fourth Alarm! Number of Shorts: 42 (excluding 2 cameos) History: Mary Kornman was the first little darling of the group. Cute and winsome with amazing poise and sophistication, she was the daughter of Gene Kornman, one of the photographers for Hal Roach, who volunteered her into the comedy series after it had started. Her sister, Mildred, also made it into the series, but didn't catch on as well as she did. Before she started blossoming into a little lady, Mary left the series to tour in vaudeville for three years and then complete three years of high school. She soon returned to acting and teamed with Mickey Daniels, her old Our Gang cast member in "The Boy Friends" series, the two of them reappearing in two more Our Gang shorts as their old characters as adults. Mary married noted Hollywood Cinematographer Leo Tover, but they divorced sometime after she starred with John Wayne in Desert Trail. She later married Ralph McCutcheon, a Hollywood animal trainer and started riding horses. During her retirement from acting, she gave rare interviews, but when she spoke with the press for an Our Gang Reunion at Hal Roach Studios (Reunion In Rhythm), she remarked that she felt right at home again and how she was impressed with the newer kids and how clever they were. In a later interview the 1960s, she called her time doing the shorts a fun privileged experience. Sadly, she died of cancer on June 1, 1973 in Glendale, California. List of Shorts *Young Sherlocks (unconfirmed) *The Big Show *The Cobbler *The Champeen! *A Pleasant Journey *Dogs Of War! *Lodge Night *Fast Company *Stage Fright *July Days *No Noise *Derby Day *Tire Trouble *Big Business *The Buccaneers *Seein' Things *Commencement Day *It's A Bear *Cradle Robbers *Jubilo Jr. *High Society *The Sun Down Limited *Every Man For Himself *The Big Town *Circus Fever *Dog Days *The Love Bug *Ask Grandma *Shootin' Injuns *Official Officers *Mary, Queen Of Tots *Boys Will Be Joys *Better Movies *Your Own Back Yard *One Wild Ride *Good Cheer *Buried Treasure *Monkey Business *Baby Clothes *Uncle Tom's Uncle *Thundering Fleas *Shivering Spooks *The Fourth Alarm! *Fish Hooky *Reunion In Rhythm Other Projects * Rupert of Hee Haw (1924) (uncredited) - with Joseph Cobb, Jackie Condon, Mickey Daniels, Johnny M. Downs, James Finlayson, Stan Laurel, and Ernie Morrison *The Boy Friends (1930-1932) - with Mickey Daniels * College Humor (1933) * Flying Down To Rio (1933) (uncredited) * The Quitter (1934) * Picture Brides (1934) * The Desert Trail (1935) - with John Wayne * Queen of the Jungle (1935) - with Richard Jones * The Calling of Dan Matthews (1935) - with Tommy Bond ---- Category:Our Gang Regular Category:Female Rascals Category:Deceased Rascals Category:Over Twenty Shorts Category:Over Fifteen Shorts Category:Over Ten Shorts Category:Over Five Shorts